Hasta que casi lo pierdas
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SxN. ¿que tienes que hacer para valorar algo que quieres? ¿acaso tienes que estar a punto de perderlo? esto lo entendió Sasuke cuando casi pierde a Naruto


**Hasta que casi lo pierdas**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un one shot SasuNaru. Hace mucho que no escribía de esta pareja pero bueno, aquí les va. Espero que les guste.**

Bosque de Konoha, llovía tan fuerte en el lugar que hasta se creía que habría inundación dos cuerpos en medio de esa espesura. Uno inconsciente y otro que apenas se podía mantener de pie. Este último miraba al cuerpo tendido a unos metros cerca de él con un sentimiento de alegría y decepción: alegría porque por fin lo había vencido, decepción porque no fue lo suficientemente bueno para luchar en contra suya.

-Siempre fuiste el más débil-sonríe orgulloso

-Je, me burlo de tu capacidad ninja Naruto. Ni siquiera ese engendro pudo conmigo-comenzó a reír desquiciadamente

-La primer regla que nunca debes de olvidar es… que nunca bajes la guardia Sasuke-dijo de pronto el cuerpo ya no tan inerte desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-¿Pero qué…?-salió de sus carcajadas dándose cuenta que detrás suyo aparecía Naruto con un rasengan

No teniendo tiempo de reaccionar, recibió de lleno el ataque dejándole fuera de combate en instantes. Después, para Sasuke todo era oscuridad.

**Días después…**

El azabache despertaba lentamente viendo todo el lugar. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona que lo había dejado asi.

-Me alegro que despertaras Sasuke-dice un muy feliz Naruto

-…-el moreno simplemente le miraba con rencor

-Te traje algo de comer. Espero que te guste-mostrándole una charola que tenia sopa de miso y onigris recién hechos

-Me largo de aquí-ignoró la amabilidad del rubio levantándose de la cama

-¡No te vayas Sasuke!-el ojiazul se interpuso en su camino

-Quítate si no quieres que te mate-dijo venenosamente y viendo a Naruto como si fuera escoria

-¡Por favor! No lo hagas. Haré lo que sea para que te quedes ¡Lo que sea!-gritó desesperado viendo al pelinegro con angustia

Sasuke solo hizo una sonrisa torcida. Así que… ¿lo que sea? Esa era una buena oportunidad para humillar y pisotear el orgullo del Uzumaki, así entendería de una vez por todas que fue un error el haberlo traerlo de nuevo a la aldea. Y cuando el rubio se cansara de sus malos tratos, además de que le gritara que se largara lejos de su presencia, lo mataría a sangre fría y después acabaría con todo ese pueblucho que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-De acuerdo, pero pondré condiciones: serás mi sirviente, me reverenciarás, harás todo lo que te diga sin rechistar y si fallas en tus labores te haré sufrir tanto que desearás no haber nacido. Nunca me alzarás la voz para reclamarme ni la mano para intentar golpearme si lo haces, ten por seguro que me iré lejos a donde nunca me encuentres. Y, por último, me dirás amo ya que no quiero que mi nombre salga de tu asquerosa boca, ni tampoco me insultarás, si lo haces, tendrás tu castigo-terminó de decir viéndole victorioso-Si no aceptas mis condiciones, me iré y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá-sabia que el rubio rechazaría esa oferta. Era tan orgulloso como él

-Acepto sus condiciones, amo Uchiha-dijo el rubio reverenciándolo

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al ver que Naruto si sería capaz de rebajarse por hacer que se quedara. Recompuso su pose fría e insensible. Aunque nunca se preguntó porque Naruto se humillaría de esa manera, solo el mismo Naruto lo sabía.

-Levántate. Muy pronto me darán mi castigo, les diré que tú accediste a ser mi esclavo. Asi que me asignarán a un "guardián"-dijo comenzando a reírse

Después de que le impusieran a Sasuke realizar servicio comunitario y a Kakashi como su "perro guardián", Naruto compró despensa para hacer la comida y se fueron a la mansión Uchiha.

-Bien inútil, cocina algo para mí-dijo desdeñoso el Uchiha

-Si amo- hizo reverencia el rubio yendo a la cocina

**Minutos más tarde…**

-Aquí tiene amo-dijo el rubio dándole una sopa de tomates

Sasuke la probó y la escupió en la cara del ojiazul.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Matarme?-dijo el moreno molesto

-Pe…pero no se de que…

-¡ESTA AS-QUE-RO-SA Y DEMASIADO CALIENTE!-vació toda la caliente sopa en la cabeza del rubio

-Lamento que no fuera de su gusto. ¿Quiere otra cosa amo?-dijo haciendo reverencia manchando accidentalmente las sandalias del mencionado

Al ver sus sandalias manchadas con ese asqueroso "alimento", tomó al rubio de los cabellos propinándole una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que sangrara la nariz del maltratado.

-¡POBRE DE TI QUE MANCHES MI PISO CON TU SANGRE CORRIENTE!-le gritó señalando un lugar que vendría siendo el baño

Naruto hizo reverencia y se retiró a curar su herida. Se encerró en el baño limpiando aquel acto de crueldad en su rostro. Sasuke de verdad había cambiado, ya no era el mismo de antes. Pero mientras estuviera cerca de él, el sería feliz.

-No importa que me insulte, que me golpeé o que incluso me mate. Si el feliz con eso, yo también lo soy-dijo viéndose en el espejo sonriendo al momento de que el precioso brillo de sus ojos comenzara a borrarse y su cara comenzara a deformarse

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke seguía con su rutina: golpeaba y humillaba a Naruto cuando se equivocaba, realizaba su castigo comunitario, Kakashi le preguntaba porque Naruto estaba así tan deplorable, Sasuke no le contestaba o cuando lo hacía solo decía "porque es un inútil" y cuando regresaba a casa lo golpeaba de nuevo por no servirle la cena a tiempo o simplemente porque le daba la gana.

Pero, ya se estaba hartando de que el rubio fuera tan pasivo, tan sumiso. Le desesperaba que ya no fuera el de antes, el que siempre lo retara y aceptaba gustoso, el que siempre le contestaba cada vez que lo insultaba y lo golpeaba, el que siempre estuvo apoyándolo…

-El que siempre creyó en mí-dijo inconscientemente entrando y subiendo las escaleras

-Bienvenido a casa amo-dijo un pálido, flaco y desfigurado Naruto haciendo reverencia

Sasuke ya no pudo más, lo tomó del cuello para ahorcarlo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo furioso caminando hacia la escalera sin saber que estaba esta ya que estaba concentrado en estrangular al rubio

-N…no se de…q…que ha…habla a…mo-como pudo el ahorcado habló confundido

-¿Por qué haces esto? Te dejaste humillar, pisotear, golpear ¿y para qué? ¿QUÉ GANAS CON ESTO NARUTO?-viendo fijamente a los ojos azules que ya no tenían ni una pizca del brillo que tenían antes

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sonrió pero con tristeza, dejando algo perturbado al moreno.

-Po…porque quiero estar cerca de ti. Todo lo hice por estar contigo, sin importar lo que sufriera-dijo sintiendo el agarre del cuello más flojo

Estaban al borde de las escaleras pero ninguno se daba cuenta del suceso que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Porque te amo Sasuke y haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo viéndole tristemente

Sasuke soltó completamente su agarre del cuello ante esa confesión, pero fue demasiado brusco. Todo paso en cámara lenta: la cara de sorpresa y miedo de Naruto yéndose hacia atrás, cayó rodando por las escaleras pero antes de llegar al suelo se golpeó el cráneo con la esquina de una mesa cercana para así quedar en el suelo manchando de sangre el piso.

-No

Naruto no se movía.

-No es verdad

La sangre no dejaba de salir.

-¡NO!

Se puso más pálido de lo estaba por la pérdida de su liquido rojo.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

Gritó el azabache bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Lo cargó con cuidado, yéndose lo más rápido posible al hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Fui un imbécil!-gritó el moreno golpeando una de las paredes con fuerza

-Cálmate, no fue tu culpa-dijo Kakashi intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡SI LO FUE! Lo solté demasiado fuerte y rápido. Yo, yo…-el Uchiha comenzó a ¿llorar?

Kakashi aunque no lo demostrara, estaba sorprendido. Sasuke de verdad estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo en las escaleras.

-Yo fui el culpable de que cambiara-dijo admitiendo sus errores-fui yo quien lo humilló, fui yo quien lo golpeaba y le hacía pasar hambre. ¡FUI YO EL QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATAR A LA PERSONA QUE ME AMA!

Kakashi tuvo que hacer un jutsu para dejar inconsciente a Sasuke. Solo así podía tranquilizarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto milagrosamente salió bien de la operación y de la transfusión de sangre. Observó que Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de la cama viéndole con culpa.

-Naruto, perdóname fui un completo bastardo. Debes de estar odiándome y no te culpo porque… ¡MHN!

Sus disculpas fueron calladas por un tierno beso de parte del rubio se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso estrechándolo a su cuerpo abrazándole por la cintura.

-No importa, al menos tuviste el valor de admitir tus errores. No todos los días se ve al gran Uchiha pidiendo disculpas-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡No seas idiota Naruto!-gritó fingiendo molestia

El mencionado se estremeció, separándose un poco del moreno y viéndole con algo de miedo. Sasuke al ver este acto, abrazó fuertemente al rubio.

-Lo siento amor, no debí gritar-besó los cabellos dorados de su amado rubio

-Está bien, tendré que acostumbrarme-dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno

-No, no quiero que te acostumbres, quiero que seas el mismo dobe de siempre-sonríe viendo que los ojos de su niño volvían a brillar

-De acuerdo teme-sonríe zorrunamente

Siguieron un rato más abrazados y Sasuke aprendió una valiosa lección: nunca esperes que ese algo que te importa casi lo pierdas para poder valorarlo.

**Fin **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


End file.
